


Is This Senshado?

by WestOrEast



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Group Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Saori loves spending time with her friends, doing group activities. Going for walks through the park, picking out gifts for each other, having sex... She really is growing closer to her team.
Relationships: Isuzu Hana/Nishizumi Miho/Takabe Saori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Is This Senshado?

**Is This Senshado?**

“Oh!” Saori squealed as she felt a warm pair of hands wrap around her from behind and a soft pair of breasts pressing against her back. And a hard dick pressing against her butt. “Um, Miho?”  
  
“Of course, Saori!” A familiar voice said in Saori’s ear with a chuckle as the brunette felt the hard dick digging even more firmly into her rear. “You don’t mind if I join in, do you?”  
  
Saori opened and closed her mouth as she tried to settle on an answer to that. It wasn’t very easy to come up with one. Mostly because she was still bouncing up and down along Hana’s cock.

It wasn’t like she could easily stop, after all. Saori’s childhood friend felt _good_ inside of her. Really, really good. Saori could feel the pleasure building and building inside of her, quickly bringing her to an orgasm. And when that orgasm arrived, oh, Saori knew it was just going to be the best thing _ever_.

Saori was glad that she was straight. That way, Hana and the rest of her friends could help her understand what it was like to sleep with guys so that when she finally did get a boyfriend, she would be able to really wow him with her skills. Also, it still felt pretty good to have sex and Saori was always glad for a chance to get closer to her friends, after all.

It was nice that all five of them were here in Miho’s apartment. And having the special kind of fun that, so Saori had heard, all tank crews had together. Or at least, that was something she had heard about the B/C crews. And she had heard it from Yukari, so it might _not_ be true.

“Oh, Miss Nishizumi,” Yukari asked from over on the other side of the room, where she and Mako were having some almost identical fun as what Saori was having, “are you going to be using the Nishizumi style on Saori?”  
  
“Yukari,” Saori moaned as she felt her team leader’s dick pressing against her asshole, “don’t make this into something weird, okay?”

Then Miho was sliding into Saori’s ass and Saori didn’t really have time to think on anything else for a while. It felt _good_ to have two cocks inside of Saori. It felt really, _really_ good. Saori shivered and moaned as she felt the pleasure suddenly amplify inside of her as Miho and Hana worked together to find a good pace to fuck Saori at. She shivered and wrapped her arms around Hana’s naked body even tighter.

It also felt kind of nice to have her boobs and Hana’s chest pressing together, but Saori was sure that it would feel even better if her big, soft boobies were pressed up against some boy’s hard, muscular chest. Because she was straight, after all.

Saori managed to start kissing Hana. Hana eagerly kissed her back, holding one hand on the back of Saori’s head to capture her lips against hers and stop Saori from pulling away. As if Saori would remotely want to, of course.

It was _nice_ to kiss someone. And Saori wanted her kissing game to be on point for whenever she eventually managed to find a boyfriend. That was going to be an important bit of being a mistress of romance like she billed herself as to the underclasswomen.

Having two rods inside of Saori’s lower holes at the same time actually made Saori feel really good. She shivered in arousal as she felt them keep on fucking her, keep on making Saori feel _really_ good. And the same was happening to them as well, Saori knew. Hana had mentioned several times how nice each of Saori’s holes felt around her rod and Saori really was happy to know that. To know that she was making whoever was fucking her happy with her body.

But there was something so _special_ about having two dicks inside of her at the same time. It made Saori feel a _lot_ fuller than she normally did, even when she was taking it in the ass. Saori shifted around in between Miho and Hana, moaning as she felt the pleasure building and building.

Saori glanced over at Yukari and Mako. She blinked. Was Mako actually sleeping as Yukari fucked her in the ass? Her eyes were closed and that _probably_ meant that Mako was fast asleep. But still… well, hopefully she would wake up in time for her orgasm.

Because Saori just couldn’t see how anyone could _not_ cum from getting fucked in the ass. It always felt so good, so tingly, the pleasure spreading through her entire body as the shaft moved in and out of her. And when it was combined with another dick in her pussy, well, things could get to feel _really_ good.

“Both of you feel so _good_ inside of me,” Saori moaned as she twisted her head to get a glance of Miho. Miho smiled happily back at her even as she held onto Saori’s rear to keep on thrusting in and out of her. “Thank you both for this!”  
  
“Of course, Saori,” Miho said happily. “I’m always glad to get to have fun with you like this.”  
  
“It’s not just fun, remember,” Saori managed to get out. “One day, I’m going to have a boyfriend and you all will have helped me impress him!”  
  
Miho nodded and looked down at Saori’s ass. Then she grabbed it, really squeezing down. The moaning sound that Saori made was pretty clear and blatant in its arousal. Miho giggled and did it again, even as she kept on thrusting her fat dick in and out of Saori’s rear.

Saori shivered as she fucked herself as well as she could on Hana’s cock. And as Miho picked up the pace behind her. Miho was _really_ slamming into Saori’s rear and she was making it feel _really_ good. Saori shivered as she felt the pleasure building and building inside of her as she kept on getting to feel two dicks moving inside of her at the same time.

Saori wondered if she should get the rest of her friends involved with this as well. Turn it into a proper gangbang instead of just a threesome. She could see all five of them having a good time together if she positioned herself in the right way. Mako on the bottom so that if she really _was_ sleeping, she would just need her dick to stay hard for Saori to rock back and forth on top of it. Then Miho and Hana and Yukari could all use her other holes and in between her tits to make them feel good. Not only would _everyone_ get to have a good time like that, it would also give Saori training in case her eventual boyfriend was into some kinky stuff.

Saori was going to have to suggest that for the next team bonding fun, assuming they didn’t go out for karaoke or something. It was important to have options for everyone, after all!

“Your pussy is so tight and wonderful, Saori,” Hana said with a big smile on her face as Saori kept on rising up and down along the stiff cock that was spreading out her inner walls. “I’m really impressed with how good you’re making me feel.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Saori said with a bright smile. “Feel free to cum inside of me, like usual, Hana!” She glanced over her shoulder. “That goes for you too, Miho!”  
  
Miho nodded, still staring down at Saori’s butt. She seemed to _really_ like Saori’s rear. Was Miho the only one to like Saori’s butt, or should she start emphasizing it more to attract more guys? Maybe she should do a poll of her friends after they had all had their fun to see what they thought the best part of her body was and how she should dress to show off her womanly charms to attract guys.

To a limit, of course. Saori wasn’t a _slut_ or anything. She wasn’t going to walk around in a bikini or something, lewdly displaying her body for the world to see or something crazy like that. But there were still ways to make herself look good for all the boys out there!

And until Saori got a boyfriend, she was going to keep on getting fucked by her friends, because that was a great way to both enjoy herself _and_ learn some useful tricks of the trade at the same time. She shivered and kept on bouncing along Hana’s dick, seeing her breasts pressing up against the slightly smaller rack of her friend as she went.

Saori could feel an orgasm building up inside of her. It was getting closer and closer to the surface. So any minute now, she was going to cum. Saori was really looking forward to it. She wasn’t sure if she had ever had a bad orgasm in her entire life. And now, with two of her friends with her at the same time, how could this orgasm be anything but amazing?

Saori kept on bouncing up and down, getting closer and closer to her orgasm. She closed her eyes, letting out a sweet moan as she felt the pleasure rise to a peak inside of her. And then she was cumming.

And it felt _great_. It felt amazing, actually. Better than Saori would have thought that it could have felt and she had thought that it would feel pretty good already. The pleasure that was running through her mind as both her lower holes got stuffed with cock was so intense that there was no room for anything else in Saori’s mind for a few minutes. Her world just went white.

Saori was distantly aware that her friends were still hammering in and out of her pussy and her ass, over and over again. That was good. It was good that they were still working on making themselves feel good instead of just focusing on her. Saori didn’t want to be selfish or anything. She wanted _all_ of her friends to feel as good as they could.

Saori eventually recovered from the orgasm. But she was still left feeling _really_ good from it, the kind of good that you just couldn’t put into words. Saori was still _very_ turned on and she wanted to get to feel this some more. So it was a good thing that her friends were still hammering in and out of her pussy over and over again, wasn’t it? They were giving Saori _just_ what she needed and just what they wanted. Everyone was winning and that made it a great deal for everyone involved, didn’t it?

“You can go harder, Miho,” Saori gasped out as she felt Miho’s thick cock reaching _deep_ inside of her, really stretching her out and pounding her ass. “I can take it!”  
  
“She’s telling the truth, Miho,” Hana said with a nod. “I’ve seen her enjoy it even when I go a lot harder than you currently are going.”  
  
Saori couldn’t see Miho’s face at the moment, but she was pretty sure she could tell that there was a lock of shock and surprise on her friend’s face. But then Miho’s grip on Saori’s hips and butt tightened. And Miho started to _really_ pound into Saori.

Saori moaned as her entire body rocked back and forth from the thrusts that were pounding in and out of her. It felt _good_ as her rear was stretched open. It felt really good, as Miho started to really pound in and out of Saori’s butt. The way that Saori was feeling, as her rear got stretched out and filled up, over and over again, oh, it was just so _wonderful_.

There were more emotions and pleasure welling up inside of Saori than she could give vent to. So she leaned up and started to kiss Hana. Hana squeaked in surprise but quickly started to kiss Saori back, their tongues meeting and pressing together as the two friends embraced.

One of these days, Saori was going to get a boyfriend and be able to give her first kiss to someone. This stuff with Hana and Miho and Yukari and Mako didn’t count. It was just gals being pals, it didn’t really _mean_ anything about her sexuality. It just meant that there was stuff that Saori could enjoy.

Miho was going fast enough that she was starting to throw off Saori’s own rhythm. But that wasn’t really a problem, not when it was feeling this good and Saori could work off of Miho’s rhythm. Just so long as Saori was able to keep lifting her hips up and down enough to get to feel her best friend’s cock sliding in and out of her stretched pussy. That was what _really_ mattered, after all!

And as Miho kept on going and Saori kept on kissing Hana, Saori got to feel a wonderful sense of closeness to two of her friends. She again wished that she could feel this close (and good) with all of her teammates, but that was something that could happen in the future. Right now, just being with two of her four teammates was enough. And, of course, there was the minor risk that Yukari might start talking about tanks or making tank puns while having sex with someone who was awake enough to listen to them. Saori didn’t really want to hear about Yukari ‘loading a shell’ into her.

Saori squeaked as she felt Miho molesting her butt once again. It felt _nice_ and Saori shivered as the pleasure ran all through her body. And then she got to feel even better when Hana reached up and started to play with her breasts as well. Saori moaned, giving voice to at least a small portion of the arousal that she was feeling as she got fucked and groped by two girls who _really_ knew what they were doing when it came to taking care of a friend.

Saori’s hips were jerking back and forth, grinding against Hana’s dick and making sure she got as stuffed as she absolutely could by her friends. She _loved_ this feeling and she was so glad that her friends were making it happen. She licked her lips before starting to kiss Hana once again, even as she felt Miho grab her brown hair and gently tug it to one side, exposing the back of her neck. Then Miho started to kiss there as well.

Saori giggled and squirmed around, feeling herself impaled on the two thick cocks of her friends as they kept on pounding in and out of her, over and over again. Or at least as Miho kept on pounding in and out of her while Hana stayed still and mostly let Saori lift herself up and down along her cock.

And that was still _fine_. With how good Saori was feeling, she was more than happy to do the work of stuffing her pussy with cock. Her grip tightened on Hana’s shoulders as she kept on lifting herself up and down, doing her best to match the pace Miho was setting as she pounded in and out of Saori’s rear.

“Your butt jiggles so much when I fuck it,” Miho said, in between kisses. “It’s so cute, Saori.”  
  
“I’m, ah, glad, ugh, you like it,” Saori managed to get out as she felt the shafts reaching _deep_ inside of her. “Have fun with it!”  
  
There was a moment’s silence where Miho even slowed down the rate of her thrusting. Saori had just enough time to open her mouth to ask what was wrong when Miho reached down and lightly slapped Saori’s rear. Saori squeaked, her eyes opening wide as she rocked forward, pressing herself firmly up against Hana as she felt the hand land on her other cheek as well.

“M-Miho!” Saori squeaked. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Well, you _said_ that I could have fun with it,” Miho said apologetically as her hand started to caress Saori’s rear instead of spanking it. “I just thought that you meant that!”  
  
“I, um… maybe,” Saori admitted, closing her eyes and shivering as her rear tingled. “Just, um, not now, okay? Maybe later.”  
  
“Of course, Saori,” Miho said happily.

She started to pick up the pace again, going back to the _deep_ thrusts that made Saori’s entire body jiggle around as she got stuffed by Miho’s dick. Miho was reaching so far inside of her. Saori couldn’t believe just how much of her friend’s cock she was taking. And how good it was feeling too, having that thick, long, hot, hard shaft reaching deep inside of her, stretching her out and sending the most wonderful kind of tingles all through her body.

And there was the cock in her pussy as well. Saori couldn’t possibly ignore that one, either. The way it felt, deep inside of her, stretching her out, making her feel so _good_ as her inner walls were spread apart, Saori was such a lucky girl to get to do this sort of thing with her friends.

Saori closed her eyes and squeezed down as tight as she could manage around both Miho and Hana. Both of them made small sounds of appreciation as Saori did that. And they kept on fucking her, sliding in and out of her, making Saori feel so _good_. A second orgasm was rising up inside of Saori and she eagerly reached out to get it.

And she got it. And it felt _great_. Saori moaned as she felt the pleasure rise up and up and up inside of her. She moaned and twitched, loving the feeling as she felt an orgasm unveiling itself inside of her, making her feel just as good as she possibly could. She shivered and hugged Hana tightly as she felt the orgasm sweep through her.

It was just as good as the first orgasm had been. Saori _loved_ how she felt, how the pleasure was creeping through her, how _everything_ was feeling as the pleasure made her entire tighten up and shake from the orgasm that was filling her from head to toe. She knew that she was gasping out something, but Saori didn’t have the slightest chance of understanding what the actual words she was saying were. She was just too focused on the pleasure filling her up as she got to feel _good_.

Her friends kept on fucking her through the entire thing. And that was almost as good, feeling their thick cocks plunging in and out of her holes over and over again as she got stuffed with dick and made to feel better than she could possibly have ever managed on her own.

“You look so pretty when you orgasm, Saori,” Hana said with a fond smile. “I’m really glad that I get to see it.”  
  
“Oh, does she?” Miho said before Saori could respond. “I want to see that too, sometime.”  
  
“We could switch positions if you’d like,” Hana started to offer before Saori cut her off.

“No, no,” Saori said, shaking her head. “We’re going to keep on going just like this until you two cum!”  
  
“That won’t be too far in the future,” Hana said, nodding in agreement. “Just a few more minutes, I think.”  
  
“Same here,” Miho said and there was a note of strain and of lust in her voice. “You just feel so _good_ , Saori.”  
  
Saori smiled happily, glad that her friends liked her body so much. She was proud of that and she was overjoyed that the pleasure she was feeling was going to be shared with her friends. Just two of them now, but Saori made a sudden promise to herself that she would certainly organize a proper gangbang with all of her friends to make sure that they all got to feel this good from her body. And the enjoyment that she would get out of being stuffed in all three holes with one cock left over was also a factor, she had to admit.

“I’m going to cum,” Hana said with a moan of pure lust and sex, a sound that sent a shiver down Saori’s spine. “Get ready, Saori!”  
  
“Me too,” Miho said with a gasp. “Almost there, almost about to cum!”

Hana was the first one to cum. She gasped as she drove herself deep inside of Saori’s pussy, almost actually standing up to better fuck the shorter girl. Saori moaned as she felt the dick thrusting _deep_ inside of her, stretching her out and opening her up. And then Hana started to actually _cum_.

There was a lot of it. Even for Hana. And that meant that there was a _lot_ of semen flooding into Saori’s body. She moaned, leaning forward and pressing herself tightly against Hana’s body as she felt the semen flooding into her, filling her up with thick, sticky, hot cum and sending tremors through her entire body as her hips worked back and forth.

“It’s so good,” either Hana or Saori moaned. Saori wasn’t able to tell which of them were speaking. “It feels so freaking good.”  
  
And it really, really did. The pleasure that had filled up Saori wasn’t _as_ good as an orgasm, but it was still pretty nice. Especially with that warm little tingle that came from knowing that she had made another person feel good. That was _always_ something that made Saori feel good and she was sure that the warm feeling would be even better when it was with her boyfriend that she was in love with instead of just her best friend since childhood.

Saori didn’t have too long to get comfortable with the feeling. Very soon, less than a minute ager Hana came, Miho was moaning behind Saori. She plunged her dick in as far as it could go as well. That made Saori squeal, partly in shock and mostly in arousal as she felt herself getting opened _up_. It really did feel good, feeling that thick dick going deep inside of her.

And it felt even better when Miho started to cum. Saori couldn’t tell if Miho was cumming as much as Hana had, but she was certainly cumming a bunch. And it felt _good_ as it filled Saori up. She felt so _full_ in both of her holes as the semen from her two friends stuffed her. She shivered and looked down.

She was actually getting a bit of a belly from how much cum Hana and Miho had pumped inside of her. Saori shivered and rested a hand on her belly. Hana did the same as she looked up at Saori and giggled.

“You look so cute like this, Saori,” Hana said, caressing her belly and twining her fingers around Saori’s. “I wonder what you would look like if you actually got pregnant.”  
  
“Check back in ten years,” Saori said, enjoying the feeling of Hana touching her.

And Miho was _still_ cumming, though not nearly as much as she had been. It still made Saori feel _very_ full as a few last trickles of semen filled up her ass. Just how much cum had Miho pumped into her? Saori felt _stuffed_ , the cum reaching deep inside of her, even further into her belly than Miho’s dick had managed. And Saori had felt like Miho had been hollowing her out with that thick cock of hers.

Saori shivered as she felt both Hana and Miho hugging her. It felt nice to have two of her friends pressed up against her, rubbing against her body and making everything feel so _good_ , inside and out. She really wouldn’t mind having this happen again. And then maybe one or two more times.

And just think about how nice it would be to do all of this with a boyfriend! Because Saori was _straight_ , after all.


End file.
